Cosas
by Katherine Marceline Queen
Summary: Regina tiene un accidente, este hará que se rebelen cosas y secretos ocultos. En especial los sentimientos de cierta Salvadora por nuestra Reina SwanQueen #SwanQueenisendgame
_**(Regina)**_

No podía creerlo

Tenia que dejar de ser una estúpida

 _"Tan estúpida"_

Esa voz de mi conciencia susurraba desgarrándome el alma a cada segundo que pasaba. Que esperaba, cambiar jamas seria suficiente, nunca seria lo suficiente para nadie, Dios, ni siquiera para mi madre lo era, por que lo seria para un hombre que acaba de correr a los brazos de su esposa devuelta a la vida y todo por culpa de Emma Swan

Caminaba a pasos rápidos con temor de caerme y empezar a llorar. Alejarme de Granny's era esencial y mas después de oír todo lo dicho enfrente de mi: Solo disculpas de la salvadora y gritos de la esposa de Robin Hood diciendo que era un monstruo. Pero lo pero era oír lo que decían de mi cuando no estaba enfrente de ellos, incluso mi hijo;

 _-Crees que vuelva a ser la Reina Malvada?- dijo Henry_

 _-Me preocupa que pueda hacer con ese espacio- dijo Emma_

Creo que realmente jamas confiaron en que cambiara, siempre a la espera de una falla para acusarme con el dedo, por ser la villana, incluso Henry que fue el primero en confiar en mi, es el primero que cree que aun caeré en un remolino de rápidamente por la acera para llegar al otro lado de la calle, no quería seguir oyéndolos. Lo siguiente que vi fue las luces de un auto a toda velocidad, acercándose rápidamente a 5 cm de mi. Lo siguiente que paso fue que sentí que mi cuerpo volaba y el dolor se iba, luego todo se volvió negro. Lo ultimo que escuche fue unos gritos a coro de mi nombre

 _ **(Emma)**_

Me sentía una basura cuando vi a Regina destrozada de esa forma por la mujer que salve. Ahora entendía esa estúpida frase sin sentido que siempre decían en películas;

 _"Si salvas una vida, destruirás otra. Una vida por otra"_

Nunca había visto a Regina tan vulnerable y lo peor, esa mirada en sus ojos, no de odio, si no de dolor, un dolor que yo le cause. Esos ojos achocolatados que segundos antes estaban llenos de alegría,ilusión, y felicidad, a estar totalmente diferentes con dolor, tristeza, y melancolía. Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, que nunca derramo.

-Tal vez la reina quiera estar sola. Dale su espacio-dijo Killian

-Me preocupa que pueda hacer con ese espacio-dije seria, no había medido las palabras que dije. Por supuesto que no me preocupaba, yo sabia que ella ya no era la Reina Malvada

Vi como Regina cruzaba la calle- a la mitad de esta- un auto llego a toda velocidad, y el cuerpo de Regina fue aventado por los aires. El auto se estrello contra otro y Regina esta en el piso al rededor de cristales y sangre.

-REGINA-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba inconsciente. Todos corrimos a donde estaba ella

-Regina...-dije dejándome caer al lado suyo, manchándome de sangre la ropa y manos. Vi como Robin quería acercarse a Regina, pero no lo deje; Agarrando su cabeza y poniéndola en mis piernas

-MAMA-Escuche como Henry se acercaba a nosotras y se ponía a un lado, agarrando su mano

-Emma, la ambulancia ya viene en camino-dijo David a lo lejos, abrazando a una Mary Margaret a punto de ahogarse en sus lagrimas

-Todo va a estar bien, todo lo va a estar-dije susurrando al oído de Regina. Solo se oía su dedil pulso. No se si pasaron segundo o horas en lo que llego la ambulancia

-¡¿Que paso?!-pregunto un paramedico acercándose

-No,...de...ella cruzaba la calle, y...el auto...no...-Vi como un Robin trataba de explicar la situación

-Sheriff tiene que soltarla para que podamos atenderla-dijo una mujer a Henry y ami. No me sentía con la fuerza de dejarla

-No puedo-dije en un susurro

-Tranquila-dijo y me fue quitando lentamente a Regina de los brazos, con la ayuda de otros paramedicos la subieron en una camilla

-1,2,3. Vamos-dijo llevándose a Regina a la ambulancia

-Debo...tengo que ir con ella-dije cuando vi a Robin explicarle a Marian que el iría en la ambulancia

-Emma, es mi alma gemela, debo estar con ella-dijo serio

-Y ella es la madre de mi hijo-dije molesta

-Lo siento señor, pero si no es de la familia de la paciente no puede venir-dijo el paramedico

-Pero ella...-dijo, de seguro empezara que es su ex-novia y su alma gemela

-Los Sheriffs nos acompañaran-dijo dejando en claro que el no era nadie en la vida de Regina

-Robin ella tiene lo que se merece es un monstruo- dijo Marian casi con una sonrisa. Conforme me acercaba a la ambulancia para subirme me gire para ver a mis padres y a Henry

-Mama, lleva a Henry al hospital- dije viéndola

-Si-dijo en un susurro Snow

-Y...Henry, tápate los ojos, no quiero que veas esto-dije, vi como iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no hablaba de su madre, e hizo lo que el dije. Solo me gire hacia Robin y su esposa, de seguro Rolan estaba con los hombres de Robin

-Emma, debo ir yo...-lo que sea que quería decirme no lo debe ya que le di una muy fuerte patada en su parte baja. Marian parecía escandalizada y estaba a punto de decirme algo hasta que le di un muy fuerte golpe en la cara, solo se me quedo viendo confundida y con dolor

-Nunca. Vuelvas. A Decir Eso. Patética Perra-dije pasando y subiendo a la ambulancia con David atrás

Vi como Regina estaba siendo atendida por la paramedico mujer y otro tipo, Ella estaba en la camilla con sangre por todos lados y vidrios por los brazos y piernas. Y eso que traía un vestido negro, el abrigo estaba a un lado en una bolsa desgarrado y lleno de sangre. De seguro se lo abran quitado

-¡Estamos Listos!-grito la mujer

\- ¡Vamonos!-dijo otro tipo en la parte delantera arrancando la ambulancia.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto mi padre, tenia los ojos algo rojos y estaba temblando

-La presión y el pulso descienden-dijo la paramedico

-Procedemos a entubar?-pregunto el hombre

-No, ponle la mascara, por ahora-dijo la mujer

-Regina, todo va a estar bien-dije una y otra vez en susurro al lado de su oído. Un paramedico estaba al lado mio, poniendo en Regina una mascara de oxigeno

-Sheriff, algo que pueda decirnos del accidente?-pregunto la mujer, con un radio en la mano

-Un momento estaba caminando y el coche salio de la nada-dijo David, al ver que yo no decía nada. La paramedico tomo un radio y hablo;

- _Mujer, estado critico en camino al hospital, esta en 7 en la escala de coma, que nos espere un equipo de traumatismo, avisen al Dr Whale-_ dijo seria

-¿Escala de coma?-pregunte viendo como la paramedico, se acercaba a Regina y le quitaba un mechón de cabello

-Tranquila cariño, estamos cerca del hospital-dijo sonriendo con sinceridad

Solo oía el sonido de la sirena, y sentía el movimiento de una ambulancia. Se movía demasiado lento para la urgencia de tener a Regina, en una camilla, llena de vidrio y sangre. Y aun con todo se veía hermosa, en su cara tenia una pequeña herida arriba de la ceja, y un moretón en a mejilla

-Emma, ya llegamos-dijo David. Cuando la puerta de la ambulancia se abrió para bajar a Regina

-Dr Whale-dije bajando de la ambulancia

-Regina...Con cuidado-dijo ayudando a bajar la camilla

-Vamos. La familia viene en camino-dijo la paramedico. Justo en ese momento llegaba Snow,Neal, Henry, Ruby, Granny, Leroy, Tink, y Killian. Lo bueno es que no estaba nadie de la familia Hood

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Leroy

-¿Que tenemos ?-pregunto Whale

-Pulmón colapsado, costillas rotas-dijo la mujer empujando la camilla

-Parecen 3-dijo el paramedico

-Abrasiones en piernas y brazos, algunos moretones en la espalda-dijo la mujer

-Contusión cerebral, no sabemos el alcance y hemorragia interna-dijo el hombre poniendo a Regina detrás de una cortina azul

-Emma ¿Como estas?-pregunto Killian

-Mal-dije medio mareada

-Ma-dijo Henry y me abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien-dije besando su repente sacaron a Regina en otra camilla con ropa de hospital

-Subiendo a Regina Mills a la sala de operaciones,-dijo una enfermera vestida de color azul claro

-Muy bien, no tenemos tiempo-dijo Whale, empujando la camilla, con otros dos enfermeros

-Regina ella...-quiso preguntar Snow a Whale, pero vio que estaba ocupado diciendo ordenes

-Rápido hay que quitar los vidrios, drenar el pulmón izquierdo, para ver que causa la hemorragia-dijo Whale caminado- corriendo con todo su equipo y Regina

-Dr. Whale que sucede?-pregunto Granny

-Si quiere vivir, tiene que pelear-dijo Whale entrando en el elevador

Todos los seguimos a una distancia mas o menos prudente, como no había mucha actividad y era tarde no había mucha gente en el hospital. Así que casi pasamos todos al quirofano con Regina incluido Henry, . Vi como una enfermera se acercaba a Regina,;

-Te digo un secreto, corazón. tu controlas todo lo que sucede, si vives o mueres depende de ti, toda la fuerza que tengas tienes que aprovecharla ahora- dijo

-¿Que sangre...-no alcanzo a decir una doctora que venia entrando, ya que Whale la interrumpió

-Pidan al banco de sangre dos unidades de O- Y dos de repuesto ,saquen a la familia de aquí-dijo Whale

-Pidan a la familia datos del paciente-dijo la doctora rubia viendo los signos vitales .Vi como 3 enfermeras nos sacaban de hay hasta la sala de espera. Yo solo sentí como mi padre mi jalaba para sacarme de hay y yo jalaba a Henry inconscientemente conmigo. Después de unas horas y de que alguien avisara por arte de magia a Gold y Belle que estaban en su luna de miel, El estaba a dos segundos de incendiar el hospital y arrancar corazones para que nos dijeran algo. Hasta que llego una enfermera

-¿Familiares de Regina Mills?-pregunto y todos nos abalanzamos a ella, que tuvo que dar unos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión

-Si-dijo Henry

-¿Todos lo son?-pregunto sorprendida

-Si-dijimos todos a la vez. Aunque no se por que. En teoría solo era Henry su hijo, y Snow su hijastra. Algunos como Leroy la odiaban

-¿Los mas cercanos?-pregunto, esperando de seguro que el grupo disminuyera. y lo hizo solo quedamos Gold, David, Snow, Henry, y yo

-Si, somos los mas cercanos-dijo Snow abrazada a David

-De acuerdo, quien de ustedes es un pariente directo?-pregunto viéndonos

-Oh, Bueno, ella no tiene parientes directos-dijo Henry. De seguro recordando a Cora y Henry, el hombre padre de Regina

-De hecho tiene dos-dijo una Zelena entrando y todos abriéndole paso. Vestía completamente de negro a excepción de su collar y el suéter verde, debajo del abrigo negro. Su cabello estaba suelto, caía como llamas rojas. Lo mas alarmante no era que estaba libre, era que traía el collar y tenia magia

-Tu no deberías estar aquí-dije en tono enojado

-De hecho, si, mi hermana tuvo un accidente, y ella me dijo que podríamos ser una familia, se supone que la vería en la mañana para ir a desayunar-dijo hasta llegar casi a donde Belle y Gold. Donde esta solo se oculto atrás de su ahora marido. pero este no parecía nada afectado

-Aceptaste?-pregunto Gold dirigiéndose hacia Zelena

-Después de entender todo y de quitar el hechizo de odio que el mago de Oz puso en mi, si digamos, que si-dijo bajando la mirada

-Lo bueno es que Regina lo vio, y logro quitarlo-dijo caminando los pocos pasos que lo separaban de Zelena. Todos creyeron que la mataría hay, o lo que fuera, pero no que la abrazara, y ella le correspondiera el abrazo, hasta Bella casi se cae de la impresión. Desde cuando el Oscuro y la Bruja Cruel se abrazan?

-¿Que sucede aquí?-pregunte confundida

-Srta. Dijo que la paciente tiene dos parientes con los que comparte sangre?-pregunto la enfermera en dirección a Zelena, que seguía abrazada a Gold

-Su padre y su media hermana-dijo Gold separándose de Zelena pero manteniendo un brazo en sus hombros

-De acuerdo los 2 pueden pasar-dijo la enfermera caminando y hacia una habitación

-Vamos-dijo Gold a Zelena y caminaron juntos

-Algo mas, alguien tiene sangre O-, el banco de sangre no tiene realmente mucha y la necesitan para la perdida de sangre-dijo la enfermera

-Yo-contesto Zelena, Gold, y Ruby

-Por favor acompáñenme-dijo y Los tres la siguieron,. después de unos minutos salieron Ruby, Zelena, Gold y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala de espera como los demás, Los tres tenían una bandita en el brazo izquierdo de dinosaurios de colores, y un cartón pequeño de jugo, con una galleta

-Ahora necesito datos de la paciente-dijo a la misma enfermera, sentándose con todos en la sala de espera

-Se llama Regina Mills-Gold, su sangre es O-, tiene una alergia a los girasoles en exceso, tuvo una leve gripe hace 2 semanas-dijo Zelena dándole un sorbo a su jugo, ¿Desde cuando Regina tiene otro apellido?

-Se rompió una vez el brazo por escalar un árbol, y trabaja como alcaldesa en el pueblo, posee magia de luz, recientemente, y toma vitamina C, ah y corre todos los fines de semana-dijo Gold

-Alguno sabe si realizo viajes últimamente?- pregunto.

-Nunca Jamas y el Bosque Encantado-dijo Hook al ver que nadie contestaba

-De acuerdo, Alguna rutina de comer, lo ultimo que comió?-dijo anotándolo. ¿En serio lo anotaba ?

-Siempre toma un café negro en la mañana, manzanas-dijo Henry comiendo la mitad de la galleta de Ruby, mientras esta le daba un abrazo

-Desayuna casi siempre panqueques con sirope de fresa, y cafe. Almuerza una ensalada con la Sheriff-dijo viéndome Ruby

-Y casi siempre sena sano, excepto cuando Emma esta hay, siempre pedimos pizza. Aunque realmente Ma vaya por la lasaña-dijo Henry

-Oye-dije en modo culpable

-¿Podremos pasar a verla? ¿Como esta?-pregunto Snow

-Esta bien, por el momento ya paso lo grave, solo queda esperar que la traigan de cuidados intensivos su magia fue fundamental para su recuperación-dijo y se levanto

-Todo esta bien Henry-dije dándole una sonrisa

-Ah, una cosa mas. Regina ya despertó-dijo Whale caminado hacia nosotros

-¿Podemos...-pregunte

-Si, de hecho no pueden ir todos, pero si pueden verla. En especial Su padre, su hermana, su hijo y usted Srta Swan-dijo haciendo una señal para que lo siguiéramos

-¿Yo?-pregunte con alegría y miedo

-Si usted, de hecho ha insultado a 5 enfermeras, que solo quiere a la que esta en el sótano, por cierto ya esta con ella, a la comida del hospital por que quiere una hamburguesa con queso de Granny's, y a la nueva doctora que la esta atendiendo por que y la sito _Trae a Whale, es un idiota pero yo le di el titulo de doctor durante 28 años y deje que viera a Henry durante 10 años, sera un idiota pero no me mira como una pervertida-_ dijo negando con la cabeza

-Al parecer no le agrada Hanna, y eso que la ha acosado por 28 años-dijo con burla Granny

-No y apuesto 2,000 a que la golpeara con algo-dijo

-Acepto la apuesta, pero sera Emma la que la golpee-dijo Ruby estrechando la mano del doctor

-¿Que?-pregunte confundida

-Corazon, me estas destruyendo el brazo, desde que dijeron eso de la nueva doctora-dijo mi padre y vi como sujetaba su brazo demasiado fuerte

-Yo, lo siento-dije soltándolo

-Swan es muy obvio que amas a la reina-dijo Killian cerca de Ruby

-Oh, eso , no...-dije bajando la cabeza

-Cariño, si lo es-dijo Snow a mi lado

-Aparte siempre te quedas viendo su pecho o sus piernas o su trasero-dijo Killian y Ruby le dio la razón. No era totalmente cierto, bueno si lo era, pero era culpa de las faldas y vestidos que apretaban su trasero, o los botones en tensión. o lo tacones que hacían que sus piernas se vieran infinitas

-Eso..no es..-empece a decir. Pero todos incluso Zelena, Gold y Henry incluso Henry me vieron con cara de "no digas mentiras"

-Admítelo-dijo Henry. Rayos se sentía extraño que tu hijo te pida cuentas, de cuando le viste el trasero a su madre

-Aparte golpeaste a Robin-dijo Granny

-Pero el es su alma gemela-dijo Tink

-Pequeña mosca voladora, solo por aventar diamantina verde no es seguro que sea su alma gemela, y si lo fuera el alma gemela es mas como un amigo un compañero-dijo Gold serio

-Entonces...-dije viendo a todos, al parecer todos hacían apuestas sobre Regina y yo, y creían o sabían que debemos estar juntas

-Te prefiero a ti con mi hija? Si, no dejare que ese ladrón ponga sus sucias manos en mi hija -dijo y sentí mi estomago ante la imagen de Robin tocando a Regina, besándola, la que debía hacer eso era yo

-Adivino Regina no puede comer eso?-pregunto Granny en referencia a la hamburguesa

-No,pero conociéndola aterrorizara a medio hospital para que se la lleven o ira por ella a Granny's en cama hasta la cocina por ella-dijo Whale negando con la cabeza

-Bueno, entonces vamos antes de que...-empezó a decir Henry, pero un grito lo interrumpió

-ALTO LOCA, DEPRAVADA, ALTO. WHALE TU LOCA DOCTORA TRATA DE VIOLARME-grito a todo pulmón Regina

Solo corrí hasta el origen del grito de Regina, cuando llegue a la habitación, estaba la cama de hospital y una doctora Rubia subida en ella, su rubio era horrible, no era mi hermoso rubio, ni el de mi padre, ni el rubio de Robin estaba tan feo como el de esa doctora

-WHALE, WHALE, ALTO LOCA-grito Regina y la doctora salio disparada al otro consultorio por la pared de cristal. Regina en cama sentada con la mejor pose defensiva con un imponente jugo.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-pregunto Whale entrando

-Yo no puedo estar dormida por 5 minutos por que una loca rubia trata de violarme-dijo Regina acostándose con ayuda de Whale

-Tranquila-Dijo Whale acomodando los cojines de Regina

Parecia casi recuperada, tenia una pequeña herida en la cara arriba de la ceja y uno que otro moretón en los brazos, pero parecía que solo se haba caído, no que la habían atropellado

-Mama-dijo Henry acercándose

-Henry, cariño-dijo abrazándolo

-¿Como estas?-pregunto soltándola del abrazo

-Bien, algo mareada-dijo Regina limpiando una lagrima de la mejilla de Henry

-Eso es bueno-dijo Zelena con un ramo de Dahlias negras

-Mis flores-dijo Regina tomándolas y oliéndolas

-Nos pueden dejar a Regina y a mi un momento?-pregunte, con algo de molestia, Una loca trato de tocar a mi reina, no iba a estar tranquila hasta hablar con ella

-Claro-dijeron Zelena y Gold. Antes de caminar a la salida arreglaron la pared y dejaron flores, y globos en una esquina

-Por supuesto-dijo Killian y Ruby con un aire cómplice y burlón

-Nos mantendremos alejados-dijo Whale

-Genial, Papa lleva a Henry a comer-dije viendo solamente a Regina, al parecer e dio cuenta de mi mirada no se apartaba de ella y se sonrojo

Cuando todos se fueron me acerque a ella, se veía tierna con sus mejillas rojas con un parecido a sus manzanas, daban ganas de morderlas,

-Emma...-dijo pero la calle con la mano

-No-dije viéndola seriamente

-¿No?-pregunto confundida,

-No,no dejare que me apartes, se que me odias por lo de Marian, y si vi lo perra que ella puede ser, y Robin no te merece, es un estúpido y la doctora, su rubio es peor que el de Robin, los dos son horribles. Pero me di cuenta de que...-no pude continuar por que hablo

-No te odio, solo odie que ya no puedo ser feliz, perdí mi segunda oportunidad-dijo agachando la mirada

-No la perdiste, Robin es un idiota pero no la perdiste-dije segura

-Como lo sabes?-pregunto, estaba casi segura de que no se refería a Robin

-Por que yo soy tu segunda oportunidad, por que te amo mas que a nada, por que por ti iría no solo al infierno, iría a todos los mundos, por que te amo y eres junto con Henry lo mas importante para mi, y si siento celos de esa horrible rubia, y de Robin, por que yo...-dije pero ya no encontré voz

-No eres mi segunda oportunidad-dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Oh, bueno...-dije, Dios, ni siquiera pensé en que no sintiera lo mismo. Baje la mirada y estaba a punto de alejarme de ella, cuando sentí su mano detenerme

-Eres la única oportunidad que quiero-dijo tomando mi cara en sus manos y acercándome a ella, su olor era embriagante

-Te amo demasiado-dije sentándome a su lado en la cama, pasando mis manos por su pequeña y adorable cintura

-Tu eres mi luz después de la Reina Malvada-dijo acercándose mas

Al fin, nuestros labios se unieron, parecían estar hechos para permanecer juntos, tenia un sabor entre manzanas, Regina, fresas y mas Regina. Solo sentí una ola de energía salir de nosotras, de seguro una maldición se rompió ¿Pero cual?

 ** _Espero que les guste,_**

 ** _¿Quieren que suba la parte siguiente?_**


End file.
